Caught In a Moment
by SJRR
Summary: James is deep in thought on a trip to Hogsmead. When he sees Lily and she lets her guard down what will he see behind those beautiful green eyes?


There are sometimes in life where you become convinced that all the odds are against you. There are times when you feel on top of the world and then there is the time that you fall in love. Always when you are not expecting it, always when you think the singles life suits you fine and that you will never ever need anybody. But its more like you convince yourself you'll never need anyone just to make it through the day and then perhaps go to bed that night with some faceless , nameless person that gives you a little bit of comfort saying your still wanted, even if it is just for a couple of hours.

Love is a passion free from reason or control. When you fall, you always fall hard onto a soft feather mattress of bliss and gently painful heartbreak. Becoming co-dependant on the love drug that is keeping you high, seeping through your veins with every move, and thought you take. A drug that is so effective that it makes you forget who you are and instead makes you feel sky high free at a mere whisper to do with the object of your affections.

Walking down towards the Shrieking Shack, James Potter was feeling a moment of quite contemplation for a seventeen year old, reflecting on matters that no person of any age should have to burden. Love was always a painful subject for James because alas, the girl or should I say woman, he loved did not return his love. In fact, she rejected him in the cruellest ways possible never believing that he could change for her. That he would die, Fight, Live and breathe for her. Carry out any command just to see her smile at him and heal her when she was sad. She could not see this change. She could never accept the fact that he was the one for her, the only one for her, and that he loved her more than the world put together.

Lily Evans was the object of these attentions. With luxuriously thick deep red hair that reached the middle of her back and even more luxurious green eyes that sparkled every time the light hit them and shone like stars when she smiled. She was heaven on earth. Always had been always will be. Kind and caring she could do no wrong in the eyes of James. Even when she rejected him, it hurt at first but it only made him admire her more.

The cold snow obstructed James's feet as he walked toward the supposedly haunted building. Persevering through the snow fell lightly down the side of his boots making his feet wet. Not looking where he was really going he walked straight into someone. The moment he saw who it was his heart rate got faster and his mind seemed to fail him as did his mouth.

Uncertainly placing his hands on Lily's shoulders to steady her, his arrogance slipped away into a pool of nervousness. He willed himself to get a grip but he could not. She bought down his guard every single time. She looked up at him and their eyes met. More was said between them through that brief look than they had ever said through conversation in the whole seven years that they had known each other. Lily seemed to have let her guar down and what James saw was far from loathing in her expression, it resembled a lot like love. The guard came back up as quickly as it came down. She reluctantly moved herself out of James's grasp.

"Make a habit of walking into people Potter or an I just the lucky one?" her voice dripped with sarcasm and she was now holding her head high as if she was ashamed of her momentary lapse of control.

"I suggest you look where you're going next time Evans" The arrogance was back in full force. "I would even say you walked into me on purpose. If you want a hug you just have to ask" James could have kicked himself for saying that.

"Get over yourself Potter" she walked away briskly from him and did not look back once. However, James did not need her to look back the fact that she had let her guard down was enough for him today. Now he knew she did not hate him he could dream freely about the day she became his without an ounce of guilt. Once the dreaming was done, he could work on the reality.


End file.
